


There is Always Tomorrow

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, fic repost, or rather - very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: He can get back to wallowing and hating himself tomorrow, he decides. After all, there is always tomorrow.(Or: that time Charlie and Miles both broke up with their significant others and found comfort in one another.)





	There is Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/gifts).



> Does anyone read Marlie porn anymore? This is another fic repost, so if you've read it before and are wondering why it looks familiar, that is the reason. Gifting it again to my darling hayj, who is an amazing friend and one of the few people I can squee to about Marlie. <3

Miles Matheson sits on his couch on a Friday night with a can of beer in his hand and a scowl plastered to his face as he stares at the television screen.

“At Tom Neville Insurance...” the man on the cheaply made commercial starts, and Miles practically growls. There’s something about him — something about the tone of his voice and his wide, sleazy smile that makes Miles want to hurl his beer can at the TV.

“This guy’s a dick,” he mutters to himself, his voice scratchy from hours of unuse. His heart rate increases with unnecessary anger as he lifts the can to his lips.

It’s been like this for days now: long, lonely nights spent in front of the TV, where the tiniest, most insignificant thing sends him into a state of rage.

He knows the cause of it, too. Which just makes it worse.

Neville’s reptilian eyes sparkle as the camera zooms in on his face, and then there’s a flash across the screen, no thanks to some cheap ass special effects; and the next thing Miles knows, the commercial, which he thought was about to end, is starting all over again. This time, Neville is speaking to his viewers in Spanish.

“Hola...” Neville greets, and it’s all Miles can bear before he crushes the now-empty beer can and chucks it at the screen. He then grabs the remote and finally turns off the TV.

 _Pull your pathetic fucking self together, you dumb fuck_ , Miles’s inner voice chides. _Yeah, but why does this asshole on TV have to speak in Spanish? Of all the languages he had to pick from? The last person around me to speak in Spanish was...._

And there it is. He’s back to thinking about Nora Clayton.

Again.

Jesus Christ.

He needs another beer, he decides, as he tries to push aside all thoughts of his ex-girlfriend.

Or maybe what he needs is a glass of whiskey. Hell, at this point, there’s no use in just a glass. He needs the whole goddamn bottle.

He peels himself off of the couch and is about to head into the kitchen to get exactly that when there’s a knock on his front door.

“What the fuck?” He glances at his watch. It’s past midnight. But even if it weren’t, he sure as hell wasn’t expecting any visitors tonight.

With a tired sigh, he ignores his unwanted guest and opens the cupboard where his whiskey awaits. But before he can grab it, there’s another knock, this one louder and more impatient than the first.

“Son of a bitch.” He frowns at his beloved bottle and drags himself over to the door.

Flipping on the front porch light but not bothering to look through the peephole, Miles pulls the door open, fully ready to verbally bitch slap the person on the other side.

That is, until he realizes who’s actually on his doorstep.

“Charlie?” His angry expression quickly melts into one of confusion as he takes in the sight before him.

There stands his nineteen year old niece looking nothing like her usual self. The girl is normally bubbling with confidence, but tonight she looks completely unsure of herself. Like a tiny lost kitten. Her trademark vibrant smile is nowhere to be found, and she’s got red-rimmed eyes and mascara-stained cheeks. Miles also can’t help but note that she’s wearing a dress. And heels.

He frowns. He’s known this kid since she was three days old, but he can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen her cry. He can also count on one hand the number of times he’s seen her get all dolled up like this.

“What’s wrong, kid? You wanna come in?”

Charlie looks around, her face uncertain, before she stares down at her feet. “I...I’m sorry I just showed up, Uncle Miles. I should have texted first. I wanted—I mean...I need to talk to Nora.”

Well, shit.

It’s been three weeks since Nora packed her things and left, but in that time, Miles has neither seen nor talked to Charlie — or anyone else in his family, for that matter. He’s been too busy wallowing and drowning himself in booze to tell people about his recent break up.

In fact, now that he thinks about it, the only person who actually knows is his best friend, Bass.

Charlie starts to shiver, which is when it dawns on Miles that the girl is probably freezing in that tiny black lace thing she calls a dress.

“Come inside,” he says, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her into the house. He then closes the door and turns to face her. “What’s going on?”

“Is Nora here?”

“No, she’s not. But...you can talk to me.”

Charlie’s face wrinkles up in objection. “I’d rather talk to Nora.”

Miles tries his best not to roll his eyes. “Yeah, well...that’s not exactly possible. Nora’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s...gone?”

“We broke up, Charlie. She packed up and left.”

Her big blue eyes widen with disbelief, then fill with sympathy. “Uncle Miles, I....”

She trails off, and Miles sighs. Licking his lips, he prepares himself for the slew of questions he’s sure she’s about to throw at him.

But then he watches as the girl bites her bottom lip, hesitates for a moment, and then bursts into tears.

Ok, what in the actual the fuck?

“Hey...Charlie....” He grabs her and pulls her close, exhaling noisily as she plasters herself to his chest and wraps her arms tightly around his middle.

They stay like that for a long while until eventually, Charlie’s sobs taper off.

He doesn’t say a word and gently strokes her long, golden hair while she nuzzles against him; he finds himself feeling utterly inadequate. And, if he’s honest, a little irritated. This whole comforting thing is so not his area of expertise; that really was Nora’s forte. Or hell, even Bass’s.

“Jason and I broke up, too,” Charlie finally mumbles.

...oh.

Well, now it all makes sense. The crying. The girly outfit. The need to talk to Nora.

“Sorry to hear it, kiddo."  _Except not really. That prettyboy was nowhere near good_ _enough for you_. “I’m guessing this all happened tonight?”

Charlie nods. “It was our six-month anniversary, so we went out. And then...everything got all fucked up.”

“You wanna talk about it?” He knows making the offer is the right thing to do, even if deep down, he really would rather send her home, get drunk, and pass out in his bed.

Charlie is quiet for a few seconds, but then she lifts her head up from his shoulder.

Miles cracks a lopsided smirk and swipes his thumb underneath her eyes. “Not sure I’m any good at this shit, but...I’m here.”

Her lips curve upward just a touch as she untangles herself from his arms.

They make their way into the living room. Charlie kicks off her heels before she sits down.

Miles joins her and is a bit surprised when she scoots extra close, tucking herself into his side. She then lays her head on his shoulder before letting out a quiet, contented sigh.

He cocks an eyebrow and tries not to laugh. This quiet and extra snuggly version of Charlie is...new...to say the least.

He does his best to remain patient and supportive as she opens up and tells him all about her break up, but not without a plethora of tears and rambling. The longer she talks, the more he finds himself aching for that bottle of whiskey. Conversations like this one should never happen sober, he muses.

Charlie snuggles closer. “So what do you think? Did I do the right thing?”

Oh shit.

He realizes he zoned out somewhere in the middle of the conversation and doesn’t have a clue as to what she just said.

She sits up, her face expectant, as she reaches out to trace a finger along the silver chain that hangs around Miles’s neck.

It’s such a simple action. An innocent one. But for whatever goddamn reason, her gentle touch causes a sudden stirring in his gut — and in his balls.

What the...?

Holy fuck.

He clears his throat and frowns at the kid. _Your niece_ , he tries to remind himself. _She’s your_ _goddamn niece._

 _Your niece, yes...who is dressed in that ridiculously short black dress that hugs every single one of her youthful curves. Your niece, with her mile long, super toned legs that are on full display_ _tonight. Your niece, with those gigantic blue eyes...those soft, luscious lips...._

 _Your niece, who seems to be completely oblivious to the effect she’s having on you, and yes —_ _your niece, who won’t fucking stop_ touching _you, her fingertips soft and warm as they repeatedly_ _pass across your collarbone, the sensation shooting straight down to your cock...._

_God, when was the last time you got lai—_

Miles is mid-thought when Charlie suddenly gasps and yanks back her hand, as if she’s just touched a hot stove.

“Sorry,” she sputters before shooting to the other end of the couch, creating a noticeable amount of space between them.

The loss Miles feels is akin to being slapped, but he doesn’t even have enough time to process that feeling, because in that moment, he realizes he’s got a much bigger problem.

“Fuck,” he grounds out, quickly reaching for the nearest throw pillow.

Charlie’s eyes are wide and her face flushed with embarrassment as she watches him place the pillow across his lap, covering up the blatant bulge in his pants.

 _Shit,_ he internally groans. _Shit, shit, shit._ “Charlie, I—”

“No, I....” She refuses to look at him and reaches for her shoes. “I should—I think I’m...gonna go.”

“Hey. It’s one o’clock in the morning. And you’re still upset. I’m not just gonna let you—”

“It’s okay, Miles. Don't worry about me. I’ll be fine,” she insists as she slips her heels back on and stands up.

But before she can get too far, he reaches out and grabs her wrist.

She sucks in a breath and freezes, but, to his surprise, doesn’t try to pull away. She still refuses to look at him, though.

“Look, I’m sorry for....” He trails off and replays the whole situation in his head. _Sorry for what?_ _Letting you see me with a boner? Getting a boner in the first place?_

“It’s okay, Miles. Really,” she sighs uncomfortably. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, the room pin-drop silent and the air around them thick with tension.

When Miles is sure she won’t make a run for it, he slowly lets go of her wrist. “Listen, I still don’t want you driving home right now, okay? It’s late, and there’s a perfectly good guest room upstairs that you can use for the night.”

She finally turns and looks at him, her bottom lip trapped beneath her front teeth as she contemplates his offer. “I didn’t...bring an overnight bag or anything.”

Miles lets out a breath. “That’s okay,” he says, running his fingers through his hair. “I can give you one of my t-shirts to sleep in, and Nora always stashed extra toothbrushes and stuff like that in the guest bathroom.”

She’s still chewing on her bottom lip as she nods.

“Why don’t you go on upstairs?” He suggests.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be up soon. I just, uh...need a minute.”

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion, but then the mental lightbulb seems to turn on. “Oh...”

Miles gives her a forced smile.

“Well...goodnight, Uncle Miles.”

“G’night, kid.”

 

\---

 

The digital alarm clock on the nightstand reads 2:00 AM. Charlie frowns at the red, glowing numbers as she lies in bed, unable to sleep.

She feels like a complete idiot as she tosses and turns, mentally replaying the incident that happened earlier tonight. What the hell was she thinking, cozying up to Miles like that?

That's just it, though. She _wasn’t_ thinking. She was so busy trying to process everything that happened with Jason that she wasn’t thinking about anything else. But uncle or no uncle, Miles is...well, human. And, at the moment, a very lonely human, Charlie has to remind herself. In fact, in hindsight, considering what he’s going through, it’s really not all that surprising that he reacted to her like...that.

But that’s not even the worst part, she admits. The worst part is the fact that she didn’t actually mind his...reaction.

She might have even liked it.

As that thought continues to dance around in her head, she slips a hand into her panties.

 _Fuck,_ she thinks, sliding her fingers across her damp flesh. She’s wet, thinking about her own uncle.

_How fucking demented am I?_

_Think about someone — anyone — else. Don’t think about Miles._

_Don’t think about those deep, dark eyes or that wayward chocolate hair. Don’t think about the_ _fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama bottoms when he came over to the guest room earlier to deliver a shirt for you to sleep in. And whatever you do, do not think about that delightful, hair-_ _covered chest and those glorious little nipples that were begging to be licked...or those_ _magnificently sharp hipbones...or the distinct smell of him...._

She can smell him even now, thanks to the t-shirt she’s borrowing. That musky, manly smell that is so unmistakably Miles.

 _Fuck it,_ she decides, taking a deep, indulgent breath. She inhales his scent and continues to touch herself, her fingers drawing steady, rhythmic circles on her clit. Closing her eyes, she gives in to every thought she’s been trying to avoid as she imagines Miles’s rugged fingers on her skin.

“Miles...” she whimpers into the surrounding darkness. “Fuck...Uncle Miles...please don’t stop....”

 

\---

 

 _Fuuuuuck,_ Miles mentally groans as he lies awake in bed with his hand down his boxers, fingers tightly wrapped around his painfully hard cock, while he listens to the muffled but obvious noises of Charlie getting herself off in the very next room.

It’s one thing to listen to her do...that. And another to hear her do it with his name on her lips.

Not that he’s in any position to judge.

Pumping his cock up and down in a furious manner, he comes in tandem with Charlie. He’s breathless and drenched in sweat by the time he finishes.

Lying back against the pillows, he lets out a weighted (if not guilty) sigh and closes his eyes.

He’s just beginning to drift off to sleep when he hears footsteps just outside his bedroom door.

Fuck.

“Charlie?” He calls, then listens as the girl goes silent.

Miles frowns. It’s 2:30 in the morning, but at this rate, neither one of them is going to get any sleep.

He waits a while longer, listening intently, but when he doesn’t hear anything more, he figures she went back to bed. After another minute or two, he pushes back the covers and adjusts his boxers before getting out of bed. If sleep isn’t going to happen tonight, a nice, stiff drink sure as hell can.

“Charlie?” He nearly jumps when he opens his bedroom door and finds her hovering there, her blue eyes growing huge with guilt.

She immediately bites her bottom lip.

“What are you doing? It’s 2:30 in the mor—”

Before he can finish his statement, she reaches for him, and the next thing he knows, she’s pulling him down for a kiss.

It all happens so quickly that at first, he doesn’t even stop her. It’s the sound of his own moaning that finally brings him back to reality, and that’s when he pushes the girl away. “Charlie, what is—”

“Please, Miles,” she cuts him off and throws her arms around his shoulders. She looks pleadingly into his eyes. “I need this. _We_ need this. I need to forget about Jason. And you about Nora.”

Something possessive comes over him when Charlie mentions Jason this time, and before Miles can even think through this thing that’s happening, he finds himself tugging Charlie closer, his hands gravitating to her ass as he lifts her up, letting her tangle her long legs around his hips while her mouth crashes down on his.

He can get back to wallowing and hating himself tomorrow, he decides. After all, there is always tomorrow.

He carries her to his bed and practically tosses her onto the mattress, eliciting a quiet giggle from her. The room is dark, but there’s a small sliver of light from the nearest street lamp streaming in through his window, casting just enough of a warm, golden glow on Charlie’s body.

She’s still in that t-shirt he gave her earlier, along with a tiny pair of dark-colored panties.

As he lowers his body onto hers and claims her lips, he slides a hand beneath her shirt and sighs when his fingers come in contact with one of her delightfully perky breasts.

Charlie whimpers into his mouth as he teases and twists her nipple, then arches up into his touch.

Leaving her lips, Miles pulls her shirt up and over her head and tosses the old cotton garment onto the floor before bringing his mouth down to the little pink nub.

“So beautiful,” he mumbles into her skin before he latches on and sucks.

Charlie moans in response and threads her fingers into his hair, encouraging him to continue.

Her skin is so soft and so perfectly smooth beneath his calloused fingers and hungry mouth, and the sweet little noises she keeps making as he swirls his tongue around her nipple send jolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

God, he loves this girl.

In fact, if he’s completely honest with himself, tonight is not the first time he’s thought about Charlie like this. There’s just something about her — beyond her obvious, youthful beauty and her innocent yet sexy charm — that’s mesmerized him for quite some time. Far longer than he cares to admit. But he never dreamed he’d ever have the chance to live out any of the dirty fantasies that have floated through his thoughts on more than one occasion.

“Uncle Miles!” Charlie gasps, her voice dripping with desperation and lust.

Miles grins. The fact that she keeps calling him that should be a complete turn off. But honestly? It's the hottest, kinkiest shit he’s ever let himself indulge in.

As she calls his name yet again (the sly little minx; she obviously knows exactly what she’s doing to him), he licks a warm, wet trail down her taut stomach till he reaches the waistband of her panties.

Another gasp leaves Charlie’s lips as she props herself up onto her elbows and lifts up her hips, letting Miles slide her underwear down and off her legs.

The dark, trimmed curls that await him are enough to make his mouth water.

“Fuck,” he sighs as he drinks in the sight of her. Even in the dark, he can see her pink folds glistening for him. He licks his lips. “Uncle Miles is in big, big trouble, little girl.”

She giggles at that and spreads her legs wider in silent invitation.

Miles licks his lips again and settles down between her thighs. Using his thumbs, he parts her pussy lips and leans in to inhale her scent, his eyes closing in pleasure and a deep, guttural moan leaving his lips as his senses are consumed by her.

He really is in trouble, he acknowledges. This girl is going to be the death of him.

He pushes back the hood of her clit and starts with one slow lick, followed by another, and then another, making sure to tease her clit each time but never letting his tongue linger there for long.

Charlie squeals in response, her hips shaking and twisting with impatience as she tries to draw closer to his mouth, but Miles intends to draw this out. He wants to bring her to the very edge and keep her there for as long as he possibly can. Wants to make her come harder than she ever has in her life.

Except the more times he swipes his tongue across her moist sex and gets a taste of her tangy flavor, the more he feels his own control slipping away.

 _The absolute death of me,_ he thinks again, and before he can stop himself, he’s already let go of all control and is gorging himself on her sweet, sweet pussy.

“Miles!” Charlie screams and yanks on his hair as he sucks her clit between his teeth. “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Miles! Don’t stop!”

He sucks on her clit again, then shoves two fingers into her wet channel and pumps them in and out. But it isn’t until he goes lower, teasing her puckered hole with his pinky finger while continuing to lave her clit, that she finally explodes. Her stomach muscles tighten and her hips shoot off the mattress as Miles eagerly laps up the warm gush of nectar that floods his mouth.

“Good girl,” he growls, removing his lips and fingers from her pussy, then kissing his way back up to her mouth. “Wanna taste?”

She swallows hard and nods, yanking his mouth down to her own, then moaning in delight when she recognizes the taste of herself on his lips and tongue.

As they continue to kiss, Miles reaches between them and pulls his boxers down. He grabs his cock and gives himself a few quick strokes before lining himself up at her entrance.

Charlie pouts at him when he breaks the kiss.

He kisses the tip of her nose and searches her face for even the slightest bit of uncertainty. “You’re absolutely sure about this, Charlie? This is what you want?”

“Yes,” she breathes out. "Please."

“‘Cause there’s no coming back from this, kid….”

“I know. Please just...fuck me. I need this, Uncle Miles. We both need it.”

“Well...we can’t argue with that, now can we?” He says with a wink before pushing past her slick, swollen folds.

Charlie sucks in a sharp breath and digs her fingers into Miles’s shoulders as he slides deeper into her. Once he’s balls deep, he gives her a moment to get used to the intrusion, then rolls them over till he’s flat on his back and she is safely cradled in his arms. With one arm wrapped around her back and one hand kneading the flesh of her ass, Miles begins to thrust into her at a slow, steady pace.

“You feel so good, kid,” he whispers in her ear. “So tight and wet around Uncle Miles’s cock.”

“Harder, Uncle Miles. Please! I need more,” she begs, moving her hips in time with his.

He is more than happy to oblige as he picks up the pace until he is incessantly pounding into her, the sound of their hot, slapping skin echoing all around them.

“Uggghhh,” Charlie groans and throws her head back in pure bliss, her long, blonde tresses flying in every direction.

Miles kisses her now exposed throat and reaches between their sweat-drenched bodies to rub at her clit.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he croons, knowing she’s right on the verge of a second orgasm. “Go on. Wanna feel you come all over my cock.”

His forbidden words and the way he continues to pound into her are enough to push her over. She lets out a desperate cry as she erupts, clinging to him as if her life depends on it.

The feel of her pussy walls fluttering and constricting around his cock sends him over the edge as well, and before he can stop himself, he is spurting his seed deep into the girl.

 _Whoops. Probably shouldn’t have done that,_ he thinks. Especially since he didn't bother with a condom.

But if the look on Charlie’s face and the movement of her hips are any indication, it doesn’t seem to be a problem for her.

They finally collapse together, exhausted and sweaty, their chests gently fighting against each other as they both gasp for breath.

Charlie exhales a shuddery breath and snuggles closer, laying her head on Miles’s chest after he slips his flaccid cock out of her.

He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead when she brings her hand up and draws soft circles around one of his nipples.

“So is this why you asked me to spend the night? Or were you actually worried about me driving home by myself?” There’s an obvious hint of mischief in her voice - the first time all evening that she has sounded like her usual self.

Miles snorts. “Hey, smartass.”

He grabs her by the chin and forces her to look up at him. Even in the dark, he can see that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“I really was worried about you driving home so late.”

Satisfied with his answer, Charlie lays her head back onto his chest.

He’s not about to let her off the hook that easily, though. “Now, the real question is...did _you_ really come over here to talk to Nora?”

She chuckles, then leans up to kiss him. “Guess we’ll never know, huh?”

 

~ THE END ~


End file.
